


Avenge8

by rootbeer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sense8 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clint Barton, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart, eventual bucky, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootbeer/pseuds/rootbeer
Summary: It isn't Loki that leads to the Avengers meeting for the first time. It's something bigger.Loosely based on Netflix's Sense8 but you don't need to have seen it.





	Avenge8

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally been thinking about writing this forever. I wasn't sure if anyone other than me would be interested in this concept so consider this as me putting out some feelers. I loved Sense8 so much and I thought the general idea would be so fun to play with these characters...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In the North Atlantic Sea there is a plane buried beneath the ice. The metal walls are a warped, bent and corroded time capsule like an old, sunken pirate wreck. Frozen in the ice, the Captain does not dream. He is Schrodinger's soldier, neither in the past nor the future, not alive nor dead.

In the North Atlantic Sea there is a plane buried beneath the ice. The ice shifts and, unfelt and unknown, the affects ripple across the world.

 

**Natasha**

Natasha reached up to her face and softly wiped it sideways. She brought her fingers away to look at them and frowned at the red blood smeared there in disgust and then back down to the dead man on the bed. It wasn’t her preference for things to get messy.

She stood up carefully, extricating herself from the sheets slowly to not let the blood-soaked sections touch her skin. Natasha made her way towards the bathroom attached to the suite. She flicked the light switch with her elbow and set her knife beside the sink in the same motion. She turned on the warm water and cupped her hands together to splash it on her face.

Natasha let her fingers scrub lightly at the skin of her face, noting the pink tint of the water that washed down the drain. She knew she’d have to shower and change in a moment, to be ready to head back downstairs for extraction from a successful mission. Despite herself, she allowed a moment of relaxing in the silence. It was cold in the room and a warm shower would do her some good.

She pushed her head up and began to reach for the towel beside the sink to dry her face. And then she froze.

In place of where her reflection should be was a man, his face covered in shaving cream. He’d only shaved about half of his face and the razor was still held up towards his face, paused mid-air as he stared right back at her.

“ _What?”_ he barely mouthed.

Natasha took a step backwards, her hand automatically picking the knife back up. But he just stared at her from the other side of the mirror. The hand not holding the razor came up and began hesitantly reaching outwards.

Her heart was racing as she stared at him, eyes darting between his face and the hand slowly moving towards her. Despite the absurdity of the situation, Natasha felt compelled to raise her own free hand to match. The grip on her knife tightened but she let her pointer finger extend slightly to match his.

And then there was the oddest feeling, a dual sensory response that told her brain she was touching the cold, flat surface of glass while simultaneously the warm press of a strangers fingertip.

There was a knock on the door to the hotel room.

Natasha instinctively turned towards it for only a moment. But when she looked back at the mirror it was only her own eyes looking back at her.  

 

  **Clint**

He dropped the razor into the sink. The clatter as it hit the porcelain was startlingly loud but he ignore it. Clint pressed both hands firmly against the surface of the mirror, finding only the feeling of solid cold glass. He took a step back at looked at the fingerprints left behind, just staring at his own reflection for a long moment.

Then he snorted. “Jesus fuck, Barton. This is why it isn’t recommended to drink that many energy drinks.”

He picked his razor back up and shook the droplets of water off of it. He’d have to rush his morning routine a little if he wanted to be on time. He was due at the base within the hour and SHIELD wasn’t the kind of workplace you just turned up late for.

But as he dressed and pulled on his shoes his mind kept going to the woman he’d seen. She was a slim, pale thing with striking red hair. But her eyes had been calculating even as they’d been curious. She’d felt…familiar.

He grabbed a warmer hoodie on the way out.

 

**Thor**

“Is there a draft in here?”

Loki startled from the book he was reading and looked briefly at Thor before glancing around the room like he’d forgotten where he was.

“I swear it’s as cold as Jotunheim in here,” Thor continued, crossing his arms.

Loki just shrugged at him and looked back down to his book. “I’m not particularly cold.”

“You’re never cold,” Thor complained. “Won’t you leave the library for another day? Come spar with me in the yard.” He sat down heavily at the table across from Loki.

Loki turned the page.

“We could go for a ride if you rather,” Thor insisted. “You’ve been spending too much of your time cooped up in here. It isn’t good for anyone. I’ve been in here less than five minutes and I already feel uneasy.”

Loki rolled his eyes without even looking up. “Thor where are those bothersome warriors of yours? Can’t you go annoy them instead? I’m obviously busy.”

“Oh, yes. Clearly you’re attending very pressing matters,” Thor mocked, gesturing at the expanse of the library. “I didn’t mean—”

But he faltered. They were not alone. Passing between the book shelves was a man who met Thor’s gaze with a curious look. He had dark skin but you could scarcely see it as he was dressed in strange clothing that was dyed a dark blue. The man’s eyebrows furrowed together as he observed Thor.

“Who—?” Thor began but was startled when Loki put his hand on Thor’s arm.

“Brother?” Loki turned to look towards where Thor had been staring. But the man was no longer there.  

“There was someone there,” Thor explained hurriedly when Loki looked back to him questioningly. “A man, dressed in strange clothing. I didn’t recognize him.”

Loki squinted at Thor suspiciously. “Thor, we’re the only ones in here. And I’d notice if someone was performing a spell in here.”

Thor looked back to where he’d seen the man. But it was still empty. There were the only two in the library. He shook his head as if to rid his thoughts. “No, you’re right of course. I just could have sworn…”

Loki shut his book loudly with a sigh and stood. “Very well. It sounds like you are in need of some fresh air. I can pick up again tomorrow. We can go for a ride if you still would like.”

Perking up, Thor smiled at him. “Marvelous!”  

 

  **Sam**

“I’m not kidding, Reilly. This base is fucking _haunted_ ,” Sam told him. He frowned at the goofy grin his best friend was sporting and knocked his shoulders into him. “This is why white people are always dying in horror movies. I’m serious. _Haunted_.”

Reilly was cracking up. He clutched at his sides and pinched his lips together, trying to hold back the fits of laughter busting out of him.

“There was this huge guy with long hair wearing _armour_ ,” Sam insisted. “He had a cape, Reilly. A cape. And then this other guy wearing a welding mask—”

“Sam,” Reilly cut him off, slinging an arm over his shoulder and still laughing. “Sam! _Sam_ my man you need to calm down man. You’re too much.

Sam shook his head at his best friend. “You know what, man? Fine. I hope the ghosts here eat you.”

That sent Reilly into another peal of laughter. “I’m pretty sure ghosts don’t eat people. That’s like—that’s zombies or vampires, man.”

Sam was chuckling now. “Whatever man. Let’s get back inside. It’s fucking freezing out here.”

“Uh huh,” Reilly said, eyeing him and grinning. “Are you sure it isn’t because you’re afraid of the dark?”

 

  **Tony**

Tony turned off the welding torch and looked around the room again. “Jarvis, either I’m experiencing serious sleep deprivation, or I’m going crazy.”

There was a pause and then Jarvis’ voice came through the speakers. “Would you like me to contact a Doctor, sir?”

Tony waved his hands dismissively. “No, no. I’ve been up—what?”

“42 hours, sir.”

“Right, I’ve been up too long. I’ll get some sleep soon.” He looked down at the project in his hands and nodded. “Yeah, just turn the music up a bit more.”

Dutifully, Jarvis resumed his music and increased the volume.

“And turn the temperature up another three degrees,” Tony added absently. He tried to concentrate on the work at hand and ignore the strange sound of loud traffic that he could have sworn was nearby. Maybe he was going crazy—regardless, he had work to do.

 

  **Bruce**

It’s an odd thought that interrupts his morning meditation.

Bruce opens his eyes and uncurls his body from his meditative pose in the same slow, lazy speed. He reaches up to wipe the sweat from his brow where it rests uncomfortably.

Bruce allows paranoia a moment as his eyes dart around, but he is utterly alone. He needs to be alone. Alone is safe.

It’s nearly 100 degrees in the middle-of-nowhere, India as he rests just outside of his tent. Despite this, Bruce feels cold. Sitting beneath the sun he can feel its glare on his skin and taste the dry heat in the air. He shivers.

He picks up his tea and takes a sip, holds the warm cup tight in both hands. The feeling of sudden cold on top of his own nerves is not helping. He needs to find peace unless he wants to wreck his “days without an incident” record. Bruce forces himself to relax even as instincts insist he fold up together to preserve heat. His eyes fall shut once more and he attempts to empty his mind.

But still, the thought persists.

_Something is beginning_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> I haven't decided if I want to keep going with this one. I guess it's maybe a little be of a self-indulgent fic vs something I think other people would really like to read. It takes us all the way back to before the first Avengers movie....If this does interest you at all, please drop me a line! If there's enough interest I can post the next chapter right away. Otherwise I promise I won't be crushed to let it just live in my head instead haha.


End file.
